Never too late to learn
by CryssieM
Summary: Nick teaches Sara to rollerskate...The English version of my fic Tanulni sosem késő


**Title: **Never too late to learn

**By**: CryssieM

**Category**: Romance/Humour (Snickers!)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, nor the show. They belong to the writers of the show and CBS. This story is only for fun, I don't get any compensation for it.

**Author's note**: I was drooling over the Nick pics with friends and somehow the idea popped into my mind. Needless to say, my friend persuaded me to write this... Well, here's the result.

Actually this story would have existed only in Hungarian, but I got an e-mail from a kind reviewer asking me to translate the story into English. So if this story appeal to you, thanks goes for to** kritters03**, she persuaded me to do the translation.

**Dedicated: **to my great friends, Zizi and Tessa. The English version is dedicated to kritters03. Without her it would exist only in my language.

* * *

**Never too late to learn**

"Whatcha got?" Nick Stokes stepped to his female coworker when he finally finished the investigation in the road-side grocery. His inquiring look was following the moves of the woman, kneeling on the asphalt and processing some tire-mark with the electrostatic print-lifter.

CSI Sara Sidle was wearing thin, beige, linen pants along with sleeveless, V-necked, marine-blue top, covered with the black CSI vest on which white letters were proudly announcing where she belonged: LVPD CSI. Her reddish-brown hair under the black CSI baseball cap was tied into a tiny ponytail, while her eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark, UV-filtered sunglasses.

Grissom had assigned a dayshift-case to her and Nick - unknown persons had robbed out a roadside grocery-store and shot its owner. The investigation of the crime scene was waiting for the two young, ambitious CSIs.

"I don't know yet," Sara replied without glancing up at her colleague. "I assume it's some kind of tire-mark, but there are no striations or patterns that would give a clue."

Adjusting his cap, Nick crouched next to her, and while his gaze was intently following the line of the tire-mark, he noted, "Long, slender strip. Like a bicycle's. But has no patterns," he summarized. "Roller-skates," he gave a resoluted glance to Sara.

Like his colleague, Nick also was wearing sunglasses, cap and CSI vest over his white, cotton, short-sleeved shirt. His outfit was completed by a pair of black pants. Even through his sunglasses, Nick could feel Sara's amazed look at him, and this was something that definitely flattered his male-vanity. Moreover, telling the truth, he liked to have this effect on Miss Sidle.

"Roller-skates?" she stared at him with surprise. "Stokes, you didn't enroll yourself for a print-analyzing course, did you?"

Nick grinned, and raised his eyebrow, "Do you think there's any reserved amount of money for such things in the budget of the Lab?"

"You're right," she grimaced at the thought that how much the sheriff and Ecklie measure out the subventions to the Lab indeed. "Then?" she poked along.

Nick straightened himself and responded with a modest smile, "I used to see such marks many times." Seeing her still confused expression, he added as an explanation, "Me and my sisters used to go to roller-skate very often."

Sara stood up so that her face was at the same level with his and her lips twitching into an amazed grin, she just stared at her coworker.

"You and roller-skates?" the thought involuntarily brought an amused smile onto her face.

"Is that so unbelievable?" he asked in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Well..." Sara needed to gather every strength of hers to refrain herself from laughter. In order to hide her amusement, she started to pack her silvern kit

"When did you have roller-skates on last time?" Nick threw the ball back to her side.

Instead of answering, Sara just shrugged her shoulders mysteriously, and closing the kit, headed towards the dark Tahoe.

"Sara!" he hurried after her, waiting for a reply.

Grinning at his desperate endeavour to make her talk, she put the kit into the trunk. "Does that matter?"

"Yes, I'd like to know."

"Don't tell me you'll be having sleepless nights if I don't reply."

"Does that matter if I say I will?" Nick raised his brow, giving her another typical Stokes grin. Contemporaneously, the thought flashed through his mind what if Sara knew that he had been having sleepless nights because of her indeed.

She'd have rather replied with a 'yes', but she said instead, "Okay, but only that you shouldn't bother me with this all way back."

Nick sent her a triumphant grin before getting into the car.

"So?" he forced the issue more while made himself comfortable in the driver's seat.

Sara sighed deeply and reluctantly admitted, "Never."

"You must be kidding me when you say that you can't roller-skate," he wondered after some stunned moments.

Sara fastened her seatbelt with an ashamed look, "I have never had the chance to learn..." she explained with embarrassment and pushed a strain of hair out of her face.

"Then the chance is here," Nick gave her a wide smile.

"Pardon?" she glanced at him with confusion.

"You must learn it. You mustn't miss the opportunity," he responded with a mysterious glint in his eyes. "You'll enjoy it!"

"You're thinking about...?" her eyes widened. "No, Nick," she rejected his offer with an embarrassed smile. "Thanks, but I'm more than okay without it. Fortunately, Atwater hasn't cut off the money for maintaining our cars yet, so we're not fained to acquire alternative forms of transport."

Nick turned the ignition with a chuckle; and the engine gave a grunt.

"Just touch the wood! Besides, you see, it would be so useful in that case too..."

"Nicky, retorting my argument against me isn't fair..." she playfully chided him.

Nick's mouth curved into another grin, but he didn't give up.

"Come on, Sidle! Don't be afraid, it's not as dangerous. You manage it, you'll see."

"Why are you so sure about it?" she inquired.

"Well, Sara, you can't find better teacher than me," Nick winked at her with a mischievious smile.

"Someone has a big ego here," Sidle noted in a slightly sneery manner.

"Don't judge before you make certain of my abilities!" he retorted.

Nick's words concerning his capabilities drew entirely different things into Sara's mind, but she tried to push them aside. She didn't know the reason, but recently whenever she had started to wonder about things, in the end she'd often caught herself at thinking of Nick. _It must be cos' we've been working a lot together lately_, she came up with the explanation. But there was a little problem with this argument - that even Sara herself didn't believe it.

She wondered what could she lose if accepting his offer and get into the game. _What trouble might occur after all? Maximum some bruises._

Nick's mesmerizing smile had the kickback that it was irresistable. So the childlike, genuine enthusiasm, and the pure, hoping look made impossible to Sara to say no.

"Okay, Stokes, I give up. Convinced."

Nick rewarded her reply with a satisfied smile.

"Right," he noted. "But you can't back out on me anymore!" he sent her a warning look.

"Stokes, watch the road!" Sara reprimended him with a grin, a bit mockingly, while wondering what her agreement in Nick's crazy idea would cost for her.

Snickering, Nick turned his attention back to the road.

* * *

By the afternoon it became sure that the marks on the asphalt had been origined from roller-skates indeed. The blood- and further tire-prints registered in the shop seemed to back up the theory, namely that the perpetrators had arrived and fleed on roller-skates. The tapes of the security camera had recorded the events, and Archie, the magician of the Lab, was already digged deep into the analyzis of the records.

"Hey, Sara," Nick met her in either of the corridors of the Lab. "We're proceeding. Not impossible that we might have the identities of our guys by tonight. Archie is already on it."

"Superb," she was pleased to hear the good news.

"If we keep on going like this, we might be able to solve the case in a day," Nick beamed and winked at Sara. "We're a good team."

Sara casted him an agreeing smile.

"Oh, that reminds me of," Nick smirked, "that if I saw right, Grissom had given us a day-off for tomorrow. Which means we might start the lessons as well."

"Lessons?" she asked back with a puzzled look.

"You didn't forget about them, did you?" he shot her a questioning glance. "Or are you retreating?"

"Retreating?" Sara furrowed her brows proudly, "What do you think of me, Stokes? A pair of some roller what's-its don't give me hard time."

"Right," he smiled with relief. "I pick you up in the morning. Later we might grab something for lunch somewhere," he risked the suggestion. "What d'ya say?"

"Sounds good to me," Sara smiled, meanwhile she couldn't get rid of the thought that this whole thing was like they were preparing for a date.

It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday morning in Las Vegas. A smooth, cooling breeze made the usual heat pleasantly bearable. No drifts were swimming in the azure-blue sky, the brigth disk of the sun was ruling the vault of heaven.

Sara Sidle was already up, and was sipping her morning-coffee.

"Good morning to all listeners of ours," a male entertainer greeted the audience of the radio. It's 7:55 am. Sun is shining bright in Vegas and that stays so all day long. According to the forecasts, we're expecting a wonderful day, so lets everyone take advantage of it and stay outdoors. Sure, you can't leave your radio at home, which is tuned to your faveourite frequency, Vegas FM, in 24 hours. For you're listening to us, right? It's Russ Thorton and the smash hits of the century. And now, here's a sunny song to ths sunny Saturday. It's Gareth Gates and the "Sunshine.""

_Come take a walk with me / We'll take our time as we_

_Watch our cares float away / This is a time when I_

_Don't even have to try / Hope this happens today_

_Whatcha gonna do about it/ Whatcha gonna say when I say_

_Baby, it's just one of those days / Whatcha gonna do today?_

_You can see that I'm smiling / Baby There's no denying_

'_Cos the sun is shining /Whatcha gonna do today?_

_Whatcha gonna do today?_

Sara was delightfully sipping her coffee, while she was thinking about what would this day bring her. Spending an entire day with Nick, off-duty, seemed to be incredible. Her mind wandering to the handsome CSI made her cheeks slightly flush.

Sara, she snapped at herself, don't imagine more into this than it is. It's not a date, just hanging out with a friend. Or is it?

_Whatcha gonna do about it?_

_Whatcha gonna say when I say_

_Baby, it's just one of those days_

_Whatcha gonna do today?_

_I'm in love with you_

The sound of the doorbell put her out of her reverie. It's Nick, she thought, and placing her cup onto the table, she briskily ran to open the door.

"Hi," she smiled at her colleague as the door opened up.

Returning the smile, he casted an appreciative glance at her clothing. Sara was wearing a black jeans-short and a sleeveless, wine-red top. Her hair was in little pony-tail again. Her freshness didn't pass Stokes' attention; he felt that he was going to have some difficulties with focusing on the skating-lecture wile having such a good-distraction like her around. Tiredness, exhaustion and often dirtiness had been the determinining factors during their shifts, so seeing Sara in this way was something new and actually a nice surprise for him.

"Hello Sar'", Nick greeted her, then a bit puzzled, like a boy at the first date, he added, "You look great."

Sara registered the compliment with a shy smile.

"You too," the two words slipped out of her mouth as she took the sight in in front of her. This sudden manifestation of honesty was accompanied by some flush on her cheeks. Since being one of the best CSIs, Nick didn't miss to notice this uncontrolable reaction, and stated with relief that he was not the only one with embarrassement.

Nick Stokes was wearing sandy-coloured, knee-length ducks and loose white T-shirt. Black waist-bag on his waist, while his dark-brown hair was hidden under the usual black cap from the curious rays of the sun. The dark sunglasses just added an extra effect to the whole sight, and Sara had to admit that if she hadn't noticed what a hot guy Nicholas Stokes was, she might really have had some trouble with her taste.

_Grissom? Where was he to this view that was revealed to her right now? _

Furthermore, she could hardly imagine that their boss would be willing to put roller-skates on and speeding through the streets of Vegas. _Okay, not quite speeding_, she corrected herself at the thought that her, Sara Sidle, as absolutely beginner, wasn't expected to roll faster than snail-speed, providing if she was able to stand on her own legs with having those roller-somethings on. _No, Grissom would rather look for a quiter place with his bug-collection than making fool of himself in public_, as he had noted many times when such topics were arising.

"Are you ready?" Nick asked, taking control over the instinctive reaction of staring at her.

_Absolutely_, Sara remarked in mind, still under the effect of the previous chains of thoughts. "I guess so," she replied with resolution at last.

Nick gave her a bright smile, appreciating her willingness to face challenge.

"Then let's go."

"Okay, only a moment," Sara marked, and ran back to the room for her cap and sunglasses. The last verse of Gareth Gates' song was still calling from the radio, and not being able to resist the temptation, Sara started to sing along with the young guy.

_You can see that I'm smiling /There's no denying / 'Cos the sun is shining / Whatcha gonna do today?_

Smiling at the question, and not wanting to make Nick wait more for her, she turned the stereo off.

"We can go," she announced soon to her coworker standing in the door, and placing her cap onto her head, putting on her sunglasses, Sara expectantively stared at the man, an adventurous glint appearing in her eyes.

Nick smiled at her, and they headed off towards his car.

* * *

In the holiday resort of Vegas, where instead of the casinos and huge buildings, several little and larger aparmants and other establishments were dominating, Nick pulled into a drive, which was leading to a wide, closed gate, having a big board on, saying in red letters "_Private area - enter only with permission_."

Sara looked at Nick with uncertainity in her eyes, "Are you sure we'll be allowed to go in?"

He winked at her with a mischievious glint, "Just trust me." He got out of the car and walked to the security guy, who was hiding in his cabin from the heat.

Sara was watching them inquiringly, yet anxiously through the window. And what she saw surprised her indeed.

Seeing Nick, the security guard's mouth curved into a smile and he greeted the CSI like an old friend. Sara couldn't hear what the men were talking about, but regarding to their friendly chat, she concluded that Nick and her had had the permission to enter this hidden private lot.

Some moments later Nick got back to the Denali and climbed in with a satisfied grin. Simoultaneously, the automatic gate opened up, giving free entry to the vehicle of the two CSIs. Nick thankfully waved to the security guy, and the car pulled into the shady drive.

"I don't even ask how did you manage that..." Sara noted while taking a look at the greenery surrounding the road.

"Connections, Sidle, connections," Nick grinned.

_Sure_, she thought with a slight frown. _Which rich honey-baby girlfriend had arranged for Nick to get free entry to such place? _And she immediately felt as a little, grey mouse, not getting how she was here in Nick's Denali.

Soon a large building-complex, which was like a huge center for spare-time activities, was revealed in the end of the road, sunshine reflecting on its white walls and carefully cleaned windows. Planted greenery - palm-trees, bushes, flowers - around the building imparadised the place.

Sara was just staring at the luxus-realm with awe, suddenly forgetting everything that she had had on her mind.

Nick glanced at her to check the female-CSI's reaction. Apparently, the expected effect wasn't missed._ Great_, he smirked and stopped the Denali in the absolutely empty parking lot next to the estate.

Sara couldn't get over her amazement, she was just staring outside.

"Wanna sit here all day?" Nick gently poked her side; the thousands watts, satisfied, mischievious smile didn't fade of his face for any moment.

She mumbled something like no - even she couldn't tell what as she was still wondering if she had been dreaming or not.

Nick hopped out of the car, and walking to the passenger side, he opened the door for Sara.

"Come on, Sar'," he offered a hand to help her out of the vehicle. "We've things to do," he winked.

Accepting his help, she grabbed his hand and jumped out of the car. Hitting the ground did she just realize that it hadn't been a dream since the road under her feet seemed to be too real, and she could feel the calm breeze carrying the amazing scent of the exotic plants.

"Welcome to the place of your first roller-skate lesson," Nick smiled, standing next to her, drinking in the sight.

Sara gave him an anxious look, "Nick, what's going on? Where are we...? And how-?"

Admiring her childlike amazement at this little surprise he had figured out for her when she had agreed to attend some skating lessons from him. _Even just this was worth_, he thought.

"One question at a time, Sidle!" Nick laughed. "This is one of the private spare time center of Vegas, just for VIP persons. Which means that anyone that has enough money to pay the membership, may enjoy all services of the establishment."

"And you can afford this from your CSI salary?" she sent him a dubious look.

"Unfortunately not," Nick snickered, "Even Atwater's thick salary mightn't be enough for that. But that doesn't concern some wealthy friends of my dad's in court..."

"Oh, I see now," Sara grinned, "Daddy's money and friends..."

"Well, yeah," he admitted a bit grudgingly, "Being friends of father's friends comes handy at times..."

Knowing how much Nick hated to depend on his wealthy parents, and did everything in order not to rely on their help, Sara appreciated that he had arranged to spend the day at a place where even the mighty sheriff was not allowed to enter.

"Nick...", she turned to him with guilt, "Also a less luxurious place could have been okay, you shouldn't have to-"

"_Sara_!" he interrupted her imperatively, then relenting, he went on, "I just wanted you to have a good time and memorable first lessons. It was _me_ who wanted that, so don't worry how did I arrange it. So I don't want to hear you to say that I shouldn't have done this or that..." he playfully reprimended her.

Touched and shy, she looked at him. "Understood," she smiled guiltily and ashamed, then added silently, "Thanks."

Sending an encouraging smile to his coworker, Nick nodded.

"But there's something I don't get..." Sara mused.

"Yeah?"

"How is that there's no one around here today?" she glanced at the parking lot and then the building, which was enwrapped in dead silence.

Nick's mouth twitched into a grin, "Weeeeeeeell..."

Sara stared at him with wide eyes, "Don't tell me it's also your..."

Nick's smirk answered her half-uttered question.

"I don't ask how..." she laughed in amazement.

"No worries, Sar', I didn't commit anything against law or such..."

"Expected so... My reputation would suck if people learned about me working with a criminal..."

Nick grinned and glanced at the building, "Come on! Let's investigate this place," he winked at Sara.

She laughed and followed him.

* * *

After they had explored all angles of the building, they settled in the bar-section for a little rest, where after some searching, Nick finally found the ingredients for a non-alcoholic cocktail and started to mix some refreshment before they would start the lectures.

Her elbows on the counter, head resting on her hands, Sara was watching Nick's moves, the way he cautiously mixed the different liquids, then shook them in the mixer.

"If you ever gotten bored by investigating, you can have a job as a mixer anytime," she noted, her fingers playing with a straw.

Nick sent his melting smile to her, then grabbed two glasses and served the cocktail.

Gazing the tempting drinks, Sara instinctively licked her lips. _Some refreshing, cool liquid will definitely feel good._

Nick took either glass and handed to Sara, then grabbed the other one. "Then..."

Sara expectantly looked at him.

"To the success of this day," Nick toasted, an impish smile hiding in the corner of his mouth.

"To that you don't regret having dragged me here," Sara chuckled. "You haven't got the slightest idea about what you have volunteered for..."

Nick clincked his glass with Sara's one, looking into her eyes. "I won't..."

After they had consumed their drinks, Nick grabbed two pairs of roller-skates, each fitting for their sizes, and the safety accessories, and headed to either of the play-fields.

Sara dropped herself onto a bench alongside the ground, and was watching Nick putting the knee-cap and elbow-sleeves on, then binding on his unilinear skates. But her smile started to fade when Nick, in full array, announced that it had been Sara Sidle's turn at that time. Sara gave the CSI, who looked even more muscular and sporty in this skater-equippment, a refusing look of a scared little girl, who changed her mind and firmly decided that no matter what, she wouldn't get on the carousel. But seeing his misboding grin, she suddenly bursted out in uncontrolable laughter.

Nick sat down beside her and grabbed either of her skates.

"Come on, Sidle, give your leg!" he smiled at her with determination.

Sara couldn't stop laughing, but let him put the skates on her legs.

"I guess there's no return from here..." she noted as soon as her laughter subsided a little.

"Yeah, there's not any indeed," Nick grinned as he put the knee-cap and the elbow-sleeves onto the girl.

She looked over at herself and remarked with disbelief, "This can't be true..."

Nick stood up, adjusted his cap, and sticking his tongue a bit out, checked her look.

"Hmmm, I think it looks really good on you."

"Stokes, don't be impertinent!" she repreminded him playfully, then dropping her sunglasses onto the bench, reached her arm to her colleague. "You should rather help me up from here."

Nick rolled to her, took her hand and snickered, "Are you sure you want this?"

As she noticed the mischievious light in his coworker's eyes, Sara wasn't sure anymore that she really had wanted that, but it was already late.

Nick pulled her up, and as soon as she felt the instability of the ground under her feet, immediately squealed a little. "Nick!" She expected to be finding herself on the ground in the next moment, but then she realized that a strong, muscular arm was holding her tightly around her waist, preventing her from collapsing.

Her chest heaved in quick gasps of dismay, beads of sweat were rolling down on her back.

"Nick..." she hissed, looking up at her colleague. She wished to be able to stand on her feet alone just to pay him back for almost scaring her to death.

The CSI apparently had a good time - he gazed her face, which was only some inches away, with an impish grin. His sunglasses were hiding his look, but Sara swore that the mischievious glint was still there in those brown, always smiling eyes.

"Yeah, Sar'?"

"You'll pay for this!" she looked daggers at him.

"When you can stand on your feet alone, princess!" he laughed, still holding her tight.

Sara grimaced, but didn't say a word.

With either hand still firmly holding her, Nick lifted the other to take off his sunglasses and threw them onto the nearest bench.

"Then let's get started!" he gave her an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, I take care of you."

Sara looked into Nick's eyes and the pure, genuine warmth and concern she saw in them ensured her about being in good hands. Literrally.Feeling his strong arms around her waist, she knew that she was safe. She didn't know why, but she blindly believed that nothing could have harmed her beside him. It was a strange feeling, since she hadn't felt like this before.

"I know," she replied quietly, not breaking the gaze.

Nick nodded, then averted his glance at her hand.

"Now hold on to my arm and try to keep your feet. Don't worry, if you can't find your balance, just hold on to me."

Sara followed his orders to the best of her ability and after some failed tries, she finally managed to stand on her feet with that monster called rollerskate. Of course this was just a barely managed halt - she still needed safety support, just as a little child who's learning to walk.

"Very good, Sidle!" Nick smiled with appreciation. "You can do it."

Sara was happy for the praise, however she felt like a baby elephant that is taught to maneuver in the china-shop - she wouldn't have dared to try alone yet.

"Then we take some circles around, okay?"" Nick smiled encouragingly, putting either arm around her waist, while the other was served as support for her. He slowly took a step forward, pulling Sara along with him.

At the new experience Sara giggled shyly and looking for support, clung to his CSI-partner's arm.

Smiling, enjoying Sara's more and more brave moves, Nick continued to give the insructions to her.

"Lift your left leg slowly, then put it down, now the right..."

Sticking out her tongue while focusing Sara accomplished the task, first with less, then, as time went by, with more and more success.

And when the moment finally arrived that Sara could roll around alone, Nick was proudly watching his student's steps.

"Congrats, Miss Sidle. You've successfully acquired the first lessons," Nick smiled contently in the middle of the playground, wiping a drop of sweat off of his forehead.

Sara rolled to him with a happy and proud smile on her face. "Watch out! I'm coming!"

But the warning was late - Sara dumped into Nick arms, unbalancing him, so both of them dropped onto the ground.

"Oops, sorry..." Sara uttered with shame, her body weighing on his.

Nick groaned and rubbed his ass.

"Are you okay?" her guilty look was searching his anxiously.

"Yes," he replied with a squint, overcoming the pain in his rear. _I'll have a nice green stain on my ass_, he thought, _good that no one could see it after all. _"You?"

_It's Nick Stokes_, Sara thought. _He's worrying about others even when he should do it rather about himself._

Feeling his body tightly under hers, his protective arms around her, the scent of his aftershave in her face, Sara's thoughts were wandering into forbidden places again; but she quickly pushed them aside.

"I'm alright," she answered in a hoarse voice.

Nick looked into her eyes, while his fingers touched her cheek. She shivered under his touch. Knowing that the weather was too hot to her to be cold, Nick got how to interpret this sign. He gently caressed her cheek, while his eyes were searching the amazing, sparkling ones that belonged only to Sara Sidle. "Sara..." he whispered, mesmerized by her sweet closeness.

Sara leant into his hand, hungry for his touch, while her look was still lost in his.

Nick's fingers ran into her hair, and slowly, so that she might have the opportunity to pull back if she changed her mind, he drew her head closer and closer until their lips were only inches apart.

Sara sensed Nick's more and more hot breath in her face, saw the inflaming desire in his eyes, and suddenly nothing else did matter only the two of them. She didn't deny that strange, growing feeling anymore. The feeling that was overwhelming her everytime he was around or even if she just thought of him. Now she was completely aware of what it was, and where it might lead._ And she knew for sure where she wanted it to lead._

Waiting for confirmation, Nick glanced into her brown eyes once more just to see the same longing that he had inside and which he had tried to suppress for God knows how long. Getting the answer to his silent question, he didn't hesitate further and closing the distance between them, his lips tenderly found hers. He was more than happy to feel her responding with equal fever.

Nick's hand slipped downwards on her back and sliding under her shirt, gently started to caress her smooth, delicate skin. Sara shivered with pleasure and kissed him even more hungrily. Nick rewarded every move of hers with passionate kisses.

After their several long minutes long kiss-battle, Sara pulled back willy-nilly, gasping for air. She noted with satisfaction that she hadn't been the only one whom the last heavenly minutes had left breathless.

"I've told you that the first one was going to be memorable..." Nick whispered hoarsely, the 100 Stokes grin in the corner of his mouth.

Sara grinned back.

"Are you such a good teacher in everything else?" Sara smirked, licking her lips.

"Well..." Nick laughed insinuatively and stroked her hair. "Make certain of it for yourself..."

Sara carefully climbed off of him and stared at his colleague expectantly, with a conspiratory smirk.

"Okay. I guess I'm willing to take the risk," she stood up, but completely forgotten about having the rollerskates on, she immediately fell back onto the ground.

Snickering, Nick sat up and started to unbind his skates.

"But only after I had gotten rid of these..." Sara laughed and vehemently attacked her skates.

Nick laughed along and thanked his sisters in mind for having taught him rollerskating a couple of years ago. He hadn't believed that those lessons would be useful someday. But this day belied his expectations...

END


End file.
